Yurei Sentai Gakiranger
translated as Ghost Squadron Ghoulranger is a fanmade Super Sentai series written by RB-Man and BlazeWarrior29. It has a ghost theme, with the Gakirangers being based on mythological beasts. Plot In order to destroy humanity, an evil god called Chinmokushi revives various villains from the Super Sentai of the past and gives new terrifying looks, powers and erases their memories from the past. However, five teenage descendants of deceased Sentai warriors must stand up as a new team known as the Yurei Sentai Gakiranger! But, are these rookies truly heroes.....?! Characters Rangers Gakirangers GakiDefenders Future Gakirangers Allies *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *Past Sentai Rangers More to be announced by RB-Man or BlazeWarrior29.... Villains *'Naoto Takizawa'/'Death God Chinmokushi' (1/41) *'Zamigo Delma' (1/11) *'Emperor of Darkness Z' (1/11) *'Enter' (1/11) *'Escape' (1/Returns) *'Basco ta Jolokia' (1/11) *'Madakko' (12/Returns) *'Megabeast Hunter Bangray' (12/41) *'Raizo Gabi' (12/41) *'TBA' *'Anti-Sentai' (23/41) *'Mele' (Returns) More to be announced by RB-Man or BlazeWarrior29.... Arsenal Transformation Devices *YureiChanger *YureiDagger *Ultima GakiRod Individual Weapons and Team Sidearms *Kitsune Blades *Ryuu Sickle *Kirin Chain *Yosei Whip *Shisa Shield *Kerberus Sword *Hydra Cannon *Byakko Fan *Centaur Hammer *Houou Bow *Ketsaru Spear *Hippogriff Mace *Kraken Trident *Tenma Baton *Minotaur Crossbow *Ikkakuju Axe Mecha Main *Dai Yurei Gattai Cho GakiOh *Cho Yurei Gattai GakiOh **Yurei Gattai GakiDefender ***GakiKitsune ***GakiRyuu ***GakiKirin **GakiYosei **GakiShisa **GakiKerberus/Yami Gattai YureiEmperor *Yokai Gattai GakiRoyale **GakiHydra **GakiByakko **GakiCentaur **GakiHouou **GakiKetsaru *Mugen Yurei Gattai Gakijin **YureiFenrir **YureiGorgon **YureiJackalope **YureiSiren **YureiChimera Additional Formations *GakiDefender Yosei Mode *GakiDefender Shisa Mode *GakiDefender Reiteki *YureiEmperor Ryuu Mode *YureiEmperor Kirin Mode *YureiEmperor Yokai *GakiDefender Hydra Mode *GakiDefender Byakko Mode *YureiEmperor Centaur Mode *YureiEmperor Houou Mode *GakiDefender Ketsaru Mode Episodes #First Tale: The Rise of the Gakirangers #Tale 2: Anti-Heroes #Tale 3: GakiSombra Steal the Show #Tale 4: Jinrai Shinobi Change #Tale 5: Bakuryuu Change #Tale 6: Chinmokushi has Arrived #Tale 7: Rogue Imagination #Tale 8: Girl Force #Tale 9: Nothing is What it Seems #Tale 10: Rematch #Tale 11: Annihilation #Tale 12: Rewritten #Tale 13: Global Police #Tale 14: Ultimate Savior #Tale 15: Zyuman Heart #Tale 16: Last Ninja #Tale 17: The Lone Ghost #Tale 18: The Spiritual Beauty #Tale 19: The Fallen Angel #Tale 20: Rise of the GakiDefenders #Tale 21: All 11 Gakirangers #Tale 22: More than Friendship #Tale 23: Anti-Sentai #Tale 24: A Real Nightmare #Tale 25: I'm Your Father #Tale 26: Deadly Battle #Tale 27: Decisions #Tale 28: Gakirangers' True Power #Tale 29: Enter, Ultima Gakiranger #Tale 30: Final War Begins #Tale 31: Silver Soul #Tale 32: Golden Spirit #Tale 33: Green Wings #Tale 34: White Ghost #Tale 35: Black Blood #Tale 36: No More Shadows #Tale 37: Ghosts from the Past #Tale 38: Sacrifices #Tale 39: Powerless #Tale 40: Back for the Endgame #Final Tale: Yurei Sentai Gakiranger Forever Movies #Yurei Sentai Gakiranger The Movie: Raiders of the Spirit World #Yurei Sentai Gakiranger Returns: Eternal Ghosts Trivia *This is the first Super Sentai series to have a ghost motif. **This is also the first Sentai to include a Violet Ranger part of the core team. *Wick is the first ever male Pink Ranger. *The first 5 returning villains in Gakiranger share some traits in common: **They all have human forms. **They were generals and/or main villains of their respective series. **Two of them have already teamed up once (Basco and Escape in Kyuranger VS Space Squad). *All of the Rangers (except Magis) are descendants of . *RB-Man confirmed he got the idea to create the series after watching every episode of *Akane is the first ever female Crimson Ranger. *Mika is the first ever female Grey Ranger. *Taichi is the first ever Lime Ranger. *Ren is the first ever Magenta Ranger. See Also *Power Rangers Ghouls - Power Rangers counterpart. Category:Series Category:Yurei Sentai Gakiranger Category:Super Sentai Category:RB-Man Category:BlazeWarrior29